<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a dance for two by windbellows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587084">a dance for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows'>windbellows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbellows/pseuds/windbellows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda stands on her tiptoes, planting a light kiss on Fi’s cheek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fi/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a dance for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just take this incredibly short piece I LOVE THESE TWO SO MUCH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Skyloft, there is sunset; on the Surface, the colors melt through the clouds, giving the illusion of a grand ocean in pinks and reds, and in the shadow of the Sealed Grounds bathed in the sinking light stands the goddess herself, and her sword. But this is not the goddess, and Zelda bows in mock pretentiousness to Fi, who simply hovers there. </p><p>She takes a wing in hand and kisses the tip, and mirth lights up her face as the ever-present humming of the sword crescendos, if only for a second. </p><p>“Care for a dance, my Lady?” she croons. </p><p>“I am yours,” replies Fi, and her humming, the line between music and mechanical, turns fully to song, evoking the feeling of soaring above the clouds, across the sky. A grin splits Zelda’s face. She leads Fi into a Skyloft dance between lovers, and if she was more bashful her face would have been burning red, but Zelda is only happy. </p><p>Fi dances effortlessly, her feet never touching the ground. She’s beautiful. </p><p>Zelda stands on her tiptoes, planting a light kiss on Fi’s cheek. Her music falters, suddenly, before resuming. Zelda throws her head back and laughs giddily, and above the clouds the sun sinks down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>